Rewrite the stars
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: La mayor parte del tiempo, Iwaizumi está razonablemente contento de que Oikawa sea su mejor amigo. Salvo cuando lo arrastra a protagonizar un musical junto a él delante de todo el instituto, probablemente. [Colaboración con Jeannette11] /Regalo para Rox/ ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! /Twoshot/
1. Rewrite the stars

**NdA:** vi _El gran showman_ y me fliparon la banda sonora y las coreografías, así que fui a llorarle a **Jeannette11** para que hiciéramos algo al respecto por San Valentín con IwaOi de por medio. Si queréis ver la ilustración que ha dibujado, buscadla en tumblr o en su página de Facebook (Jeannette11) y por qué no, agregadme a mí también (Janet Cab Fanfiction). Probablemente _Rewrite the stars_ sea un twoshot más que un threeshot, pero quiero sacar el próximo capítulo atrasadísimo de **Confeti rosa** antes que la segunda parte de este fic, así que me llevará un par de semanitas tenerla. ¡Escuchad **Rewrite the stars** y **The Greatest Show** mientras leéis!

Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece a mí, sino a Haruichi Furudate.

He escrito esta minihistoria pensando en ella como en un regalo para todos vosotros, pero en especial para mi amiga **Rox** , que es un cielo (L). ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!

* * *

 **Rewrite the stars**

por _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **L** a mayor parte del tiempo, Iwaizumi está razonablemente contento de que Oikawa sea su mejor amigo. Al contrario que Makki y Mattsun, cuyo umbral de resistencia tirando por lo alto es de una hora antes de encender la Play y abrir un paquete de Pringles rancheras, Oikawa posee un aguante espeluznante cuando se trata de estudiar juntos para sus respectivos exámenes, y siempre se ofrece a cronometrarlo si Iwaizumi pretende ensayar para una exposición que va a tener próximamente. Es un colocador brillante, un tío legal, un currante. Alguien con quien Iwaizumi juega al vóley, pero también comparte todas las frikadas habidas y por haber y en fin, puede llegar a ser bastante gracioso si los planetas correctos se alinean, él está en modo zen y a Oikawa no le da por divertirse a su costa o hacer el payaso en un momento que requiere seriedad. Son un poco como el resto de amigos; se prestan el pijama cuando se quedan hasta tan tarde en casa del otro que acaban haciendo noche solo porque les da pereza volver a la suya, sus padres se conocen y juegan al mismo deporte en el mismo equipo desde que eran unos mocosos. Tienen broncas muy fuertes cada semana que siempre solucionan al día siguiente de cerrarle la puerta en las narices al otro, y cuyo origen suelen ser las maneras (demasiado bruscas, en opinión de Oikawa, porque fuera de la pista es un quejica que no aguanta nada) de Iwaizumi o los cojones demasiado gordos de Oikawa.

–Lo que pasa –tiene el atrevimiento de echarle en cara mientras almuerzan en el aula de Mattsun, los cuatro apiñados en torno a dos pupitres que han juntado. Todos con las pantuflas puestas salvo Mattsun, que se las quita siempre que puede– es que no estás seguro de tu virilidad, Iwa-chan. Si lo estuvieras no te importaría hacer de Zendaya.

Iwaizumi recuerda haber leído en un blog que un método para calmarse cuando sintiera que se estaba poniendo verde por algo, era visualizar un semáforo en rojo dentro de su cabeza o estirar un coletero que se hubiera colocado previamente en la muñeca, y replantearse si valía la pena ponerse como un energúmeno o no. Con el careto triunfal de Oikawa tan cerca, no obstante, de lo que tiene ganas es de saltarse el semáforo a doscientos por hora y asfixiarlo con el coletero hasta dejarlo azul.

Será _cretino_.

Tiene que contenerse muy fuerte para no saltarle los dientes de tres en tres. Hace acopio de todos los trucos que conoce. Piensa en música instrumental. Se imagina pedaleando en bici por un camino ascendente de montaña. Mira su reloj de pulsera durante dos minutos enteros antes de pronunciar palabra. Se recuerda que ese gilipollas es importante para él y que si le hace daño, va a tener que abrazarlo y escribirle una carta pidiéndole perdón (sí, es humillante pero podría ser peor; ambos lo mantienen en secreto, y por lo menos Oikawa no ha tomado recorte de Sheldon Cooper. Nunca le ha chantajeado con desterrarlo de su vida durante un año en caso de que no se apunte con él a un cursillo online de reconciliación, aunque con lo pirado que está Iwaizumi sigue esperando a que en una de esas suceda algo por el estilo).

– _Oikawa_ –empieza. No es verdaderamente consciente de lo furioso que está hasta que se oye hablar, y eso nunca es buena señal–, en primer lugar, no estás en posición de darme discursitos sobre el ego masculino porque eres un traidor de mierda que pretende disfrazarse del puto Zac Efron y encasquetarme a mí un bañador de licra y una peluca rosa.

–He dejado de escuchar cuando has llamado _bañador_ al body violeta francés con escote en V de una de mis cantantes favoritas.

 _Ese._ Ese es el tipo de información aleatoria que Oikawa sabe y que pone en peligro la consideración que Iwaizumi tiene hacia él.

–Y en segundo lugar –prosigue, optando por no entrar al trapo–: habíamos quedado en que la contribución del equipo de vóley al Festival de Primavera sería un puesto de perritos calientes. Algo sencillo, ropa que no nos importara ensuciar y _punto –respira, respira–._ Nada de numeritos de baile.

–Pero eso fue antes de que se estrenara el _Gran Showman_ –protesta Oikawa, como si eso justificara el cambio de planes–. No es un numerito de baile cualquiera –insiste, masticando arroz y apuntándole con sus palillos–. Es el musical mejor coreografiado que vas a ver en todo 2018. Kyoutani haciendo del hombre-perro, Iwa-chan. ¿Vamos a renunciar a esa posibilidad?

Y esas son, precisamente, el tipo de ideas que comprometen su amistad. A Iwaizumi no le incomoda su cercanía. Faltaría más. Está hecho a ella. A que Oikawa le pase el brazo por los hombros o le dé una palmada en el culo o le haga cosquillas o le intente pasar el pie (del tamaño de una puta sandía) por la oreja para echarlo del sillón. Son cosas que puede reconocer que él también hace, aunque con menos frecuencia. Se supone que es el menos infantil de los dos, pero todavía se divierte haciéndole zancadillas mientras caminan por la calle o intentando colarle alguna piedrecilla entre los pies durante las excursiones del instituto solo para poder gritar "¡caño!" y arrearle un cogotazo. Y Oikawa siempre le sigue la corriente. Nunca se le agotan las ganas de guerra, pese a que vaya de mártir y de pobrecito. Una vez empujó a Iwaizumi por una colina de nieve y todavía le sorprendió llevarse un mordisco en la mejilla cuando bajó en trineo a comprobar que no se había muerto. Su nivel de confianza da tanto asco que Iwaizumi puede permitirse verlo salir del baño involuntariamente empalmado un sábado por la mañana y soltarle entre bostezos "apunta hacia otra parte tú, a ver si me vas a sacar un ojo".

Todo eso es una cosa. Protagonizar junto a él un espectáculo pensado para dos tortolitos es otra muy distina, y por más que se devana los sesos, es incapaz de entender por qué Oikawa quiere arrastrarlo a una movida como esa.

Se gira hacia Makki y Mattsun, que han permanecido callados desde que salió el tema. Esa es su función dentro del grupo. Observadores del caos. Eso es lo suyo. Les falta sacar las palomitas, los nachos con queso y las gafas 3D.

–¿Vosotros no tenéis nada que decir? –intenta Iwaizumi.

–Yo ya me he pedido ser la mujer barbuda –revela Makki.

–Y yo el pavo que tiene todo el cuerpo tatuado –secunda Mattsun–. Así Makki podrá podrá practicar los tatuajes de henna que aprendió a hacer en verano.

–Y mis padres decían que el cursillo intensivo no me iba a servir para nada –sonríe Makki, muy pagado de sí mismo.

–Nunca se puede contar con vosotros para aportar un punto de cordura –gruñe Iwaizumi, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

–Los entrenadores me han dado el visto bueno. Dicen que así por lo menos fomentamos la pasión por la música y el ejercicio, en lugar del consumo de grasas saturadas –sentencia Oikawa, cruzándose de brazos. Pensativo. _Oh-oh_ –. Y no sé, creía que si había alguien que podía llenar un papel tan atlético como el de Zendaya ese serías tú, Iwa-chan. Eres mejor en béisbol y atletismo que la mayoría de los miembros titulares de esos clubs, y tienes los bíceps de Superman –fingidamente desilusionado–. Claro que si no te ves con fuerzas para moverte en un trapecio y cargar con mi peso en algunas partes puedes decirlo y ya está. Buscamos otra escena que puedas hacer y se acabó.

 _El muy hijo de puta manipulador_. Sabe exactamente dónde tiene que pinchar para llevárselo a su terreno. Lo peor es que Iwaizumi ve la trampa a kilómetros pero nota cómo le succiona irremediablemente. Es como asomarse a un acantilado y notar que te traga.

Lo único que tiene que hacer es no hacer nada, y dejar que Oikawa lea entre líneas y entienda que Iwaizumi está a favor de su propuesta.

Tragarse el orgullo.

Eso es.

–Tráeme un trapecio y ya veremos si tengo o no tengo fuerza, pringado.

Así empieza.

* * *

– **E** xplícame otra vez por qué tú tienes que ser Phillip y yo Anne.

–Porque tengo más dinero que tú, Iwa-chan.

–También tienes un clasismo encima que no puedes con él.

–Y soy más blanco que tú.

–Clasista y supremacista blanco, lo tienes todo.

* * *

 **K** youtani a lo mejor no tiene muchas luces, pero hasta él tiene claro que firmar algo sin leer la letra pequeña puede tener consecuencias muy negativas. Sus compañeros tienen todos el gesto contrariado, como si al igual que él se estuvieran oliendo la tostada, pero ninguno parece atreverse a poner voz a sus dudas.

–¿Qué queréis de nosotros? –decide preguntar, desconfiado. Oikawa los ha convocado en la sala del club quince minutos antes de lo habitual y como era de esperar, todos menos Yuda, Sawauchi y Shido han acudido a su llamado como borregos.

Para ser sinceros, a Kyoutani le habría gustado hacer lo mismo que ellos. Escaquearse, dejarse caer por ahí a la hora de siempre con alguna excusa vaga y apartarse todo lo que pudiera de lo que sea que estuviese tramando ese fantoche. El problema de haberse empezado a juntar más con esa chusma desde que habían perdido contra el Karasuno era, precisamente, que ahora todos lo conocían un poco mejor. Seguramente por eso Iwaizumi había decidido venir a avisarlo personalmente de que la reunión de ese día se había adelantado. Había finalizado el parte informativo con un "cuento contigo, Kyoutani" y un apretón en el hombro.

Así que ahí estaba, revolviéndose en su sitio y maldiciéndose por hacerle caso y concederle autoridad sobre él. Lee el papelucho que le tiende Hanamaki, pero no descubre nada muy revelador. Básicamente porque lo único que pone es "ACTA NOTARIAL" en el encabezado. A saber de dónde lo han sacado. Puede que del despacho en el que trabaja la madre de Hanamaki.

Kunimi lo había firmado sin contemplaciones, aparentemente más interesado en que sus séniors lo dejasen en paz que en averiguar lo que sucedía. Kindaichi había hecho lo propio, seguramente convencido de que si Iwaizumi estaba metido en el ajo no podía tratarse de nada perjudicial para su salud. Kyoutani, que le tiene cierto respeto a Iwaizumi, es consciente de que por muy sensato que sea, si Oikawa entra en la ecuación todo puede volverse una mierda muy peligrosa.

A Kyoutani le preocupa. Esa nueva generación de críos ingenuos. Mira con reproche a Kunimi y a Kindaichi, porque entiende que va a tener que hacerse parcialmente cargo de ellos, que son los típicos que aceptarían caramelos de un desconocido a la salida del instituto.

Por lo menos Watari, con el que Kyoutani no tiene mucho trato, y Yahaba, que nunca le da la razón en nada y es algo así como el abanderado número uno de los prejubilados de tercero, parecen apoyarlo en su escepticismo. Se le ocurre que si a lo mejor entre los tres adoptan alguna táctica en plan piña indestructible, tal vez tengan posibilidades de supervivencia.

–No es que no nos fiemos de vosotros, pero... –empieza Yahaba. Parece haber llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo. Tratando de ser diplomático.

–Habla por ti –declara Kyoutani, ni corto ni perezoso.

–Estáis aquí en calidad de testigos –dice Oikawa por fin. No parece muy contento– porque mi mejor amigo no cree en mi palabra.

–Estáis aquí –aclara Iwaizumi– porque Oikawa me ha prometido que su hermana y su madre van a hacerme un traje que no atente contra mi integridad moral. Y necesito testigos que lo corroboren si se le ocurre jugarme el ojo, para por lo menos cobrar la indemnización de ochocientos mil yenes que hemos pactado.

Un traje.

–¿Y qué hay de vosotros dos? –aventura Yahaba, interpelando a Matsukawa y a Hanamaki.

 _Un traje._

–Somos demasiado fáciles de comprar –confiesa Matsukawa, sin inmutarse.

¿Un traje?

–Pero ninguno de nosotros es mayor de edad... –intenta Watari, inseguro.

Un golpe de Estado.

–Un momento. –Lo interrumpe Yahaba con sequedad. Kyoutani y él intercambian una mirada de alarma–. ¿Un traje? ¿Para qué?

–Es verdad –resuelve Oikawa. Taimado. Sonriente. Kyoutani puede verlo relamerse de anticipación–, que a vosotros todavía no os lo hemos contado.

El ramalazo de pánico repentino parece haberlo animado, porque carraspea y los pone al corriente de su nuevo cometido en el Festival de Primavera. A medida que va dando detalles sobre el complot que han montado entre los cuatro, la majadería en la que han involucrado al resto sin su consentimiento y en definitiva, lo que se disponen a hacer (las canciones que van a _bailar_ , el personaje que va a interpretar cada uno, el atuendo que deberían usar, las tiendas en las que podrían encontrar los materiales que necesitan para hacerlo), a Yahaba y a Watari se les abre tanto la boca que Kyoutani está casi seguro de que se les va a desencajar la mandíbula.

Kindaichi se queda tan blanco que Kunimi tiene que sentarlo en una de las sillas desplegables, abrir una botella de agua y echársela por el cuello, porque da la impresión de que el chaval se va a desmayar de un momento a otro.

Kyoutani, por el contrario, tiene los labios muy apretados.

Bailar.

 _Bailar._

Pretenden que baile. _Él._

Es surrealista. Trata de no pensar en lo que podrían decir su madre y los colegas del barrio en el que vive, a quienes ya les ha entregado las entradas para asistir al festival, si lo vieran cubierto de pies a cabeza con lentejuelas y purpurina, meneando el culo junto al resto de esos tíos al son de alguna canción prototípica de Disney. Delante del colegio entero.

–Iwaizumi-san –gruñe. Con aspereza. Ira contenida. Y un resquicio de esperanza–. ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

Sabe que están condenados cuando Iwaizumi se pinza el tabique nasal y suspira derrotado, lanzándole una mirada avergonzada de disculpa.

–Es una historia muy larga.

–Iwa-chan es así, KyouKen-chan –interviene Oikawa, luminoso y feliz como unas castañuelas. Alimentándose de la desolación de los demás–. Cuando dice que no, es que no.

* * *

– **E** ntonces quedamos en que no voy a ponerme nada que se asemeje a lo que lleva Red Foo en el videoclip de _Sexy and I know it_.

–Sinceramente, Iwa-chan, no entiendo qué tienes en contra de los slips con estampado de leopardo, cuando todos los hombres deberíamos tener por lo menos tres.

–¿Si tanto te molan por qué no te los pones tú?

–No es que no _quiera._ Es que la gente no está mentalizada para que aparezca con ellos. Y digo más: el instituto no está lo suficientemente equipado. Faltarían mascarillas de oxígeno, ansiolíticos, pañuelos, suero...

–Vete a la mierda.

* * *

 **I** waizumi no se molesta en comprender de dónde ha sacado Oikawa el trapecio. El primo de la tía del vecino del portero que vigila el juzgado donde trabaja la hermana de su madre. Algo así. Deja de prestar atención a partir de la tercera conexión, porque tampoco es que tenga tiempo de ponerse a trazar árboles genealógicos. Y no es el único.

Desde que sus compañeros aceptaron a regañadientes embarcarse con ellos en todo ese lío del show, ninguno tiene tiempo para nada. El Aoba Johsai al completo está de exámenes finales. Los tres cursos. Siempre lo han organizado así, desde que Iwaizumi entró ahí a estudiar. De esa forma los estudiantes pasan el mal trago de tener que compatibilizar las actividades extraescolares con estudiar y comenzar los preparativos principales para la fiesta, y pueden relajarse durante la última semana, dedicarse exclusivamente a finiquitar lo que haya organizado cada club para el festival y divertirse durante la celebración.

 _Y este año además tenemos la graduación._

–¿Qué tal ha ido, Iwa-chan? –inquiere Oikawa, que lo está esperando fuera del Salón de Actos, con la chaqueta blanca del uniforme en la mano y la mochila colgando del hombro. Se nota que las vacaciones están cerca. Cada vez hace más calor–. ¿Te han puesto una bolsa en la cara para que salgas guapo?

Los alumnos de tercero llevan toda la mañana posando para las fotos individuales que se proyectarán en una pantalla durante la ceremonia, cada vez que uno de ellos suba al escenario a recoger su título y a estrecharle la mano al director, a la presidenta de la Asociación de Madres y Padres y a los profesores escogidos para presidir el acto. Iwaizumi acaba de terminar con su retrato. Básicamente, le han pedido que se suba a un taburete y le han hecho mirar hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha para descubrir cuál es su perfil bueno, y una vez que han dado con él, ha tenido que doblar la pierna derecha primero y luego la izquierda, e inclinar el rostro hasta en nueve ocasiones, hasta que se le ha empezado a agriar una sonrisa ya de por sí tensa. Le habían endosado un gorro negro con un pompón celeste, una túnica gris perla y le habían disparado por lo menos seis o siete flashes. Después, había tenido que rellenar una ficha especificando el número de copias que quería quedarse y el tamaño, y si deseaba que le aplicasen photoshop para eliminar posibles puntos negros o rojeces.

Y todavía le quedaba la foto conjunta con el club de vóley y la foto que Oikawa se había empeñado en que se sacaran Mattsun, Makki y ellos dos juntos.

–¿Una bolsa en la cara? –le espeta, pescándolo de la corbata para que aligere el paso–. A ver si un día de estos te cae un rayo y te arregla la tuya, subnormal.

La madre y la hermana de Oikawa ya le han tomado las medidas para hacerle algo que pueda ponerse en la gala, aunque Iwaizumi todavía no ha decidido qué es exactamente lo que quiere, porque no le importa salir sin camisa, pero Oikawa está de pesado con que si lo hace, a él no le va a mirar nadie (como si eso fuera posible). Tampoco tiene claro lo que hacer con la parte de abajo, porque él prefiere algo corto, como los pantalones de vóley, pero Makki y Oikawa opinan que le favorecería más una malla larga que le marcase el paquete. Es de esos veredictos que le hacen dudar si sus amigos piensan de verdad lo que dicen o se lo están vacilando.

* * *

 **H** ay algo que Iwaizumi tiene la certeza (porque Oikawa se lo ha dicho) de que su amigo nunca ha hecho con ninguna de sus novias.

–¿Estás despierto?

Iwaizumi hace la pregunta en voz queda, porque es posible que Oikawa se haya quedado dormido esperándolo, y prefiere no despertarlo y obtener silencio de su parte a que se desvele solo para contestarle "mno" y tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Coloca su mochila en la silla del escritorio, guarda en la mesilla de noche el duplicado de las llaves de la casa de Oikawa (que tiene desde que empezaron la escuela media) y lo coge por debajo de la nuca y de las rodillas para acostarlo sobre su cama. Tiene la cara y los brazos como témpanos de hielo, porque es un derrochador y lleva peor que mal las temperaturas extremas, y de la misma manera que en invierno siempre se queda frito con la calefacción puesta, en verano hace lo propio el aire acondicionado, así que Iwaizumi apaga el _Mitsubishi Electric_ y se quita el cinturón.

–Siempre me ha gustado –lo escucha murmurar de repente, medio ido–. Cuando te lo quitas o te lo pones. Es uno de tus mejores gestos.

 _Qué dices._

–Duérmete, anda –le sisea Iwaizumi, tendiéndose sobre el futón en el que Oikawa tiene la manía de acurrucarse con la intención de dejarle a él la cama. La colcha todavía está tibia. Arrugada, amoldada a la línea de su espalda–. He programado la alarma del móvil para que suene dentro de media hora y nos levantemos a estudiar.

–Vale –bosteza Oikawa, conforme, y se rasca la pierna con un pie enfundado en sus calcetines favoritos (unos verdes con _snitches_ doradas) antes de quedarse inmóvil y seguir sobando.

Quedan para echar la siesta. Makki y Mattsun opinan que es maravilloso, porque les parece algo mucho más íntimo que tener sexo con alguien.

Hasta ellos les siguen la corriente de vez en cuando.

"–No es que yo sea un _mal_ novio, Iwa-chan. Es que todavía no he encontrado una chica como tú".

Sigue siendo el mismo idiota que le enseñó el vóley. Más grande, más alto y grave al hablar.

"–Tampoco te creas. Conmigo eres un novio pésimo. Si me echaras un polvo de vez en cuando por lo menos compensarías un poco el resto de carencias".

Codazos, risotadas, "si te oyera el Capitán América te llevaba preso, Iwa-chan".

Oikawa.

* * *

– **M** uchas gracias, chicas –dice Oikawa, despidiéndose de los "contactos" (ahora se llaman así) que tiene en el club de sonido, quienes han accedido a prestarles un rato la cabina de grabación–. Os debo una.

–Oikawa –sisea Iwaizumi, una vez que las muchachas han cerrado la puerta entre grititos de emoción–, ¿no te das cuenta de que nos estamos complicando la vida? O sea, más. Porque todo esto ya era complicado de cojones desde el minuto uno y parecía que no podía ir a peor, pero es como si te gustaran los retos. No sé tú, pero creo recordar que la última vez que hicimos un karaoke en casa de Makki cantábamos todos como el puto culo.

–Yo te he escuchado cantar en la ducha y no se te da ma... –Oikawa se agacha para esquivar el puñetazo de Iwaizumi, que le pasa rozando por los pelos–. Pero si entre ayer y hoy hemos visto un montón de ejercicios para afinar y calentar la voz en Youtube, Iwa-chan –le recuerda, tomando asiento y restándole importancia al asunto con un ademán de la mano–. He traído miel y limón y unas fotocopias de los lyrics de _Rewrite the stars_ con tu parte en rosa y la mía en azul –indica, blandiéndolas–, y hace cinco minutos me enseñaron a retocar la voz con un programa en caso de que a alguno le salga un gallo. Y ni siquiera vamos a tener que cantar en directo. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

–¿Que qué puede salir mal? –exclama Iwaizumi–. Joder, pues todo. ¿Por qué coño no podemos descargarnos la cover que haya hecho algún tío y usarla?

A veces es incluso doloroso. Mirar a Oikawa y sentir que no lo conoce de verdad. Que es una muñeca matrioshka infinita. Que su centro es más inaccesible que el núcleo terrestre.

Hasta para él.

–Porque podemos hacerlo nosotros. Por eso, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi le arranca una de las fotocopias de la mano, exasperado. Le fastidia. Porque sabe que a Oikawa le pasa algo. Que hay un motivo detrás de todo lo que está haciendo. Siempre hay uno, y la mayoría de la gente no lo ve porque no escarba bajo la superficie. Ese es su trabajo. Asegurarse de que está todo en orden. De que Oikawa no comete ningún disparate.

Le da un toquecito con el hombro. Sentado junto a él en las sillas de cuero del estudio. Apenas un roce. Un "eh, tú, qué te pasa". Oikawa se limita a devolverle el gesto. Golpecito. Suspiro. Apoya su peso en el brazo de Iwaizumi y lo acompaña todo de una de esas sonrisas que le salen a la gente cuando cierra la puerta de casa por última vez, con una maleta en la mano y el corazón encogido en la otra. Como si no estuviera mirando a Iwaizumi, sino a una foto vieja en la que aparece. Como si se hubiera marchado ya.

Es una conversación que ya han tenido. En más de una ocasión. A veces con la luna de fondo y la seriedad por bandera, en la calle de siempre. Otras, riéndose y quitándole hierro al asunto y comparando lo que va a sucederles con el final de _Fast and Furious 7_ mientras Makki y Mattsun tararean el estribillo de _See you again._

A Iwaizumi no lo admiten en la universidad a la que va a ir Oikawa, que cuenta con el mejor equipo de vóley de Miyagi, y Oikawa no puede desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

No hay discusión posible, en realidad.

No hay discusión porque es evidente. Que Oikawa va dos escalones por delante de él, e Iwaizumi es incapaz de recortar esa distancia. Tampoco puede tirarle de la manga para que lo espere. Han tenido la suerte de compartir el mismo sendero durante una travesía que ahora llega a su fin, y tienen que aceptarlo. Oikawa es su compañero en el viaje más largo que Iwaizumi ha emprendido nunca, y da las gracias por ello. Porque ambos lo entienden, aunque no se lo hayan dicho. Que lo que se acaba no es su amistad. Eso nunca.

Lo que se acaba es su oportunidad de alcanzar juntos un sueño.

–Oye –musita, porque hay momentos en los que Oikawa _necesita_ que le griten y le sacudan para que le entren las cosas en la mollera. Hay momentos en los que necesita una palabrota y una palmada a dos micras de los ojos para poder abrirlos–. Estoy aquí.

Y hay momentos en los que necesita todo lo contrario.

–Lo sé, Iwa-chan.

–Ven aquí, tontaina.

Y es fácil, como siempre, porque están tristes pero se tienen, y tratan de que eso sea suficiente. Se familiarizan con las primeras frases de la letra. Bajito. Puntualizando "tienes que entrar un segundo más tarde, Tontikawa" y "¿y si fingimos que somos dos s _eiyū_ s que sirven para esto, Iwa-chan?".

Iwaizumi pasándole el brazo por el cuello y Oikawa dejándose abrazar. Cantando, cantando y cantando en un inglés muy mejorable, desde la piel de dos personas que se quieren pero se alejan de la otra.

* * *

– **E** scúcheme con atención –exige Makki con voz grave, conteniendo la respiración dentro del corsé aguamarina–, llevo cinco días sin afeitarme solo para meterme en el papel, así que no quiero _sentir_ el drama, quiero _ser_ El Drama.

Como la madre y la hermana de Oikawa trabajan y no pueden hacerles los disfraces a todos, montan un fondo común para contratar a un costurero, al que visitan el día que tienen libre en el club de vóley. Uno a uno, van enseñándole al hombre imágenes del personaje del que quieren caracterizarse, y este les va eligiendo las telas más acordes para ello, subiéndolos a una tarima para tomarles el contorno y fijar los puntos con agujas.

Son demasiados para caber cómodamente en la pequeña tiendita, y excesivamente altos, así que se apiñan como pueden en un sillón tapizado de rojo y en los huecos que hay entre el mostrador, la mesilla de la máquina de coser y un carrito con perchas atestadas de vestidos largos de fiesta, chaquetas de terciopelo y hasta algo que parece una capa verde musgo con bordados de oropel.

Nadie se queja. No tienen estómago para protestar, a sabiendas de que Iwaizumi está grabando una canción de amor con Oikawa y matándose a hacer pesas y estiramientos con el propósito de ponerse un arnés y hacer cabriolas a quince metros de altura.

El rumor ya se ha extendido por todo el instituto. Las reacciones han sido diversas. Desde "estos del vóley están como cabras" pasando por "qué cracks, esos tíos son una risa" y desembocando en algo a lo que Iwaizumi lleva dando vueltas desde que Oikawa se empecinó en ello.

 _Por qué_ Rewrite the stars.

Once canciones. El _Gran Showman_ tiene once canciones, y ellos van a interpretar dos. Una de ellas junto al resto del equipo y otra Oikawa y él a dúo. A esas alturas, habiendo asumido ya que van a tener que cantar y bailar sí o sí, nadie tiene problemas con _The Greatest Show_. El principio puede pasar por algo de _Fall Out Boys_ , y aunque hayan descartado copiar la coreografía al milímetro por no coincidir con el número de bailarines de la película, se las pueden apañar. El ritmo es imponente y enérgico, y el sonido puede quedarles decente a pesar de que no cante ninguna chica para agudizar los coros.

 _Rewrite the stars_ , sin embargo, da qué pensar. Es la única canción de toda la banda sonora que se centra exclusivamente en el amor y en los factores que hacen de él algo imposible. Y la van a cantar Oikawa y él, cuando podrían haber escogido otra menos ñoña, como _The other side._ Un tío intentando convencer a otro de que trabaje para él mientras se invitan a chupitos mutuamente en un bar. Algo fácil. Hasta _A million dreams_ podría haber tenido un pase heterosexual, por aquello de ser amigos de la infancia y compartir la pasión por el vóley y la ambición por llegar lejos.

 _Rewrite the stars_ puede ser bonita y emotiva y el regreso estelar de Zac Efron a un rol sensible y todo lo que Oikawa quiera, pero las cosas como son: acariciarle las barbas a un tío mientras le sueltas que sabes que te desea y le preguntas que por qué no puede ser tuyo es de todo menos heterosexual. Y eso le desconcierta, porque a Oikawa nunca le ha hecho falta utilizarlo a él para ser el foco de atención de las chicas, que supone que es de lo que se trata esta vez. Así que por qué _ahora_.

–El entrenador Mizoguchi acaba de enviarme un Line –anuncia Oikawa, probándose una chistera azul marino–. Ya han instalado las redes de seguridad en el gimnasio, Iwa-chan. Tenemos que pasarnos por ahí en media hora para que te expliquen cómo colocarte el arnés y las protecciones de las piernas, cómo caer, a dónde agarrarte y todo eso. Lo básico.

Nadie parece muy impresionado. ¿Conseguir que instalen un trapecio en un colegio y permitan que un alumno sin experiencia lo utilice? Pan comido para Oikawa.

Iwaizumi asiente, distraído con Kindaichi, a quien se le escapa un quejido de dolor cuando el costurero le clava una aguja en el muslo sin querer.

–Estupendo.

* * *

– **V** ale. Nos vamos a matar –resuella, cinco minutos de vértigo después. Tiene que echarse hacia adelante y agarrarse las rodillas para no marearse–. Esto es de locos. –Se gira hacia Oikawa para cortarle antes de que hable–. Como me sueltes alguna parida del Sombrerero Loco tipo "las mejores personas lo están" te arreo. Avisado quedas.

Pero Oikawa está uno o dos tonos más pálido que de costumbre. Y eso que ha estado en el aire menos tiempo.

La diferencia es que por lo menos él no se ha caído.

–Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegro _tanto_ de no estar en vuestro lugar –inquiere Yuda, sombrío, recolocando la red sobre la que Iwaizumi ha aterrizado. Tal y como le han enseñado los monitores hace apenas un cuarto de hora.

–Solo iba a decir que nos hace falta entrenar los brazos y la espalda, Iwa-chan.

–Más nos vale –masculla Iwaizumi, chupándose los labios y resoplando– si no queremos matarnos.

* * *

 **K** youtani se está empezando a plantear seriamente demandar a los de tercero. Por daños morales. Por acoso. Por trato degradante. Ha investigado y cada vez está más seguro de que podría enchufarles por lo menos dos delitos.

–Kyoutani –repite Iwaizumi, cansado–, que no me rechistes. Si no quieres ser el hombre-perro, tienes que hacer de Hugh Jackman por narices. Es el protagonista de la película, _no_ _podemos_ no tener a nadie haciendo de él.

Ambos se dirigen a toda prisa al pabellón. Los demás ya hace rato que están ahí ensayando, y ellos se han encontrado en el jardín que da a la cafetería porque han salido de sus exámenes (Inglés para Iwaizumi y Matemáticas para Kyoutani) casi simultáneamente. Muertos de sed y con la frente perlada en sudor.

–Si el problema no es Hugh –le gruñe Kyoutani, agobiado–. Es mi X-Men favorito. El problema es que canta. Y yo no canto.

Paran un momento delante de una máquina expendedora para comprar una lata de café fresquito.

–¿Te crees que yo sí? –inquiere Iwaizumi, compartiendo el café–. Mira, Kindaichi ya ha dicho que no le importa interpretar él al hombre-perro, y Watari es el más bajito del equipo, así que le viene que ni pintado el enano. Kunimi está conforme con ser la albina porque se la suda llevar lentillas...

–A ese se la suda todo.

–... Y Yahaba se ha quedado con el tío de los cuernos. Oikawa ha apostado quinientos yenes contra mí a que te está tirando las puntas por haberle sido infiel, pero yo confío en tu sentido del honor, así que no me decepciones.

Kyoutani lo mira atónito. Las implicaciones de lo que Iwaizumi acaba de decir son tantas y tan exageradas que le escandalizan.

–¡No estamos saliendo!

–Como iba diciendo –prosigue Iwaizumi, queriendo llegar al fondo del asunto–, todos estamos aquí haciendo cosas que no nos gustan. Hasta Oikawa se está mordiendo la lengua para no admitir que es todo una puta locura ahora que se ha subido al trapecio, aunque cada vez aguantamos más sobre él –y hace eso de poner cara de circunstancias y de "cuando seas mayor lo entenderás", y la última vez que Kyoutani comprobó su propio carnet de identidad seguía siendo hijo único, muchas gracias, no necesita un hermano mayor que le dé la brasa–. Eres vital para que el número salga redondo. Nunca volveré a pedirte nada más.

–He dicho que no –replica Kyoutani, fulminando a Iwaizumi con la mirada–, y es que no.

* * *

–Os odio a todos –farfulla, saliendo a toda prisa de la sala de grabación del club de sonido, en dirección a clase de Literatura. Arrastrando las zapatillas. Dando un portazo. Muerto de vergüenza.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi siguen con la boca abierta. Sin dar crédito.

–Menudo –boquea Oikawa, fascinado– _vozarrón_. ¿Qué hace este tío jugando al vóley?

Iwaizumi no puede hacer más que coincidir. Con un hilo de voz.

–Es el puto Pavarotti.

* * *

 **O** ikawa y él tienen que machacar los pasos más que ningún otro miembro del club. Yuda, Sawauchi y Shido se han autoproclamado los encargados de manejar la red de seguridad, la luz y los pesos, de manera que casi siempre están con ellos. Ninguno de los dos tiene nada que objetar, a decir verdad. Alguien debe ocuparse de los aspectos técnicos, aunque sea para eludir la participación en el baile.

No obstante, las partes de la coreografía que tienen lugar a ras de suelo las practican solos. Los exámenes han finalizado y ya no tienen ningún torneo de vóley para el que prepararse (no hasta que comiencen la universidad, al menos), así que los entrenadores los ponen a calentar y a estirar antes que a los demás para que puedan marcharse pronto. Muy a pesar de Oikawa, que aparentemente pensaba sacar tiempo para el número de sus horas de sueño y descanso.

Son los primeros en abandonar todas las sesiones deportivas, pero siguen siendo los últimos en salir del instituto por las noches. Han sido los últimos desde hace tres años, e Iwaizumi creía que eso sería algo que siempre le pondría de los nervios. Que se quitaría un peso de encima cuando no tuviera que estar hasta las tantas detrás de Oikawa para poder cerrar el cuarto del club.

–A ver –jadea Oikawa, secándose la barbilla con el borde de la camiseta–. Vamos otra vez.

 _Pero no._

El pelo mojado y pegado a las sienes. Usan los pantalones turquesas y blancos del uniforme, pero se cambian los zapatos por otros más viejos y sustituyen la camisa por otra de tirantes.

–Lo voy a echar de menos. –Se encuentra diciendo–. Que seas tan pesado.

Le aprieta el brazo sudado con afecto y a Oikawa se le escapa una risita extraña.

–Lo sé –reconoce, con esa mueca agridulce que ha ido ganando terreno en su rostro–. ¿Cómo llevas lo de ponerte bocabajo en el aro, Iwa-chan?

–Mejor.

Las bocanadas de aire que toman. Los pasos que dan. Todo resuena contra el parqué y se estrella contra las puertas del pabellón, cubierto de noche y esas estrellas que solo se asoman al cielo del campo.

–Guay.

Iwaizumi asiente, alejándose de él unos metros en dirección a su portátil, que han colocado sobre el banquillo. Están ensayando con la versión retocada de la cover que grabaron en el club de sonido, para acostumbrarse al ritmo y dominar el _lip sync_ , que es, en esencia, mover los labios de manera que parezca que son ellos los que están cantando a tiempo real.

–Esta es la última –le advierte Iwaizumi, apartándose del portátil en dos zancadas y dándole la espalda airadamente para fingir que está hasta los cojones de él, como le pasa a Anne con Phillip en la película. Es una situación tan recurrente entre ellos que apenas tiene actuar.

Cinco segundos después escucha a Oikawa alto y claro por los altavoces.

Nunca dejará de alucinarle. Lo _bien_ que le sienta esa canción. A veces le da rabia que le siente bien todo, como si fueran las cosas las que se amoldaran a él y no al revés.

" _You know I want you_

 _it´s not a secret I try to hide._

 _I know you want me..."_

Se anticipa a todos los giros y bajadas y ascensos repentinos de su timbre. Los ha escuchado tanto que se los sabe de memoria. Han hecho que la canción le guste. Que se le meta en la sangre y convierta una obligación en algo divertido. Oikawa siempre lo consigue. Transformarlo todo en algo de lo que Iwaizumi se alegra de formar parte.

" _So don´t keep saying our hands are tied._

 _Your claim it´s not in the cards_

 _and fate is pulling you miles away"_

Sabe que Oikawa está caminando hacia él, y que tardará veinte segundos exactos en pasar por su izquierda mientras él trastea con la cuerda de un saco de arena imaginario. Echa a andar hacia la derecha, rehuyéndolo, como si no pudiera tenerlo frente a frente sin romperle la nariz o echarse a llorar. Más o menos.

" _And out of reach from me._

 _But you´re here in my heart,_

 _so who can stop me if I decide_

 _that you´re my destiny?"_

Lo sabe. Es que _sabe_ lo que va a ocurrir, pero de todas formas parpadea y lo mira como si lo viera por primera vez cada vez que le coge la mano y le suelta "¿qué pasaría si reescribiéramos la historia? Di que estás hecho para ser mío", porque a Iwaizumi el inglés se le da de puto culo pero a fuerza de traducir los lyrics para interpretarlos lo mejor posible, entiende perfectamente lo que significa la letra.

" _Nothing could keep us apart;_ _  
y_ _ou'd be the one I was meant to find"_

Se deja perseguir. Caminando hacia atrás. Tratando de sostenerle los ojos, aunque es complicado hacerlo cuando Oikawa lo mira _así._ Todo chocolate derretido y ganas de jugar al gato y al ratón. Cuando lo gira de la cadera como si no le costara horrores contener el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco o proferir una risotada, como le sucede a él.

 _"_ _It's up to you, and it's up to me,_ _  
n_ _o one can say what we get to be"_

Comprende que tienen que hacerlo así. De verdad de la buena. Pero no puede evitarlo en cuanto Oikawa le echa el aliento en la cara. Pan de leche de la merienda maquillado a toda prisa con pasta de dientes y manchado de bebida isotónica. Se le activa un resorte que lo empuja a escupir cualquier gilipollez, la que sea con tal de paliar la sensación de la mano de Oikawa encima del elástico del calzoncillo, que sobresale por encima del pantalón. Esa mano que los acerca y que los atrapa.

–Oye tú –masculla–. No te pegues tanto, a ver qué va a pasar.

El resoplido de risa de Oikawa le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Le ata un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta y querría salir corriendo pero se le han quedado clavados los pies en el suelo y _qué está haciendo._

 _"_ _So why don't we rewrite the stars?"_

–¿Me tienes miedo, Iwa-chan?

 _Sí._

 _No._

No es que le tenga miedo _a él_. Anne no le tiene miedo a Phillip y él no le tiene miedo a Oikawa. Le tiene miedo a sus ideas, a las cosas que no le cuenta, a los caminos hacia los que pretende arrastrarlo. A lo desconocido. A esa pregunta que parece estarle haciendo en silencio, en un idioma que Iwaizumi no comprende.

 _"_ _Maybe the world could be ours"_

–Qué te voy a tener miedo, subnormal.

Le tiene miedo a esa presión que está hecha de carne y sangre y frío y _Oikawa_ contra sus labios.

A ese beso que no debería estar ahí.

Que está fuera de lugar entre ellos.

Porque Oikawa y él no se besan.

 _"_ _Tonight"_

* * *

 _¿Os ha gustado? Sabed que mis intenciones eran hacer un IwaOi amistoso, pero me han dicho "TÍA ES SAN VALENTÍN" y "TÍA ES IWAOI" y he cedido. Encasillada estoy, pero ojalá os haya gustado la idea ;;_


	2. The greatest show

**NdA:** ¡aquí tenéis la última parte! **Jeannette11** y yo esperamos que os guste (L)~

* * *

 **Rewrite the stars**

por _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **C** uando perdieron contra el Karasuno, a Iwaizumi se le saltaron las lágrimas. Lo asaltó una bajona de campeonato que arrasó con él como un incendio arrasa con un bosque. Todos tuvieron que darle una palmada en la espalda y fue doloroso y abrasivo, pero después de eso superó la derrota pensando en ella como un punto de inflexión. Logró perdonarse por haberle fallado a su equipo. Por haberle fallado a Oikawa. Se arrancó la corteza quemada y se sacudió la ceniza de encima. Se dijo "bueno, hemos tocado fondo y a partir de aquí lo único que podemos hacer es subir", convirtiendo la frustración y la decepción en una oportunidad para hacerse más fuerte. Más resistente y sereno.

Había creído que _en fin_ , ese había sido el acontecimiento que iba a marcar su vida, porque reunía todos los ingredientes para serlo. Un chorrito de autosuperación, una cucharada sopera de ánimos renovados y dos onzas de determinación. Incluso se había inscrito a una autoescuela a la que comenzaría a asistir en verano y había comenzado a reflexionar _en serio_ acerca de sus opciones dentro de la universidad.

Siempre había dado por hecho que terminaría estudiando una carrera. Le parecía una especie de parada obligatoria en el recorrido de una línea de metro. Y sin embargo, había postergado su elección hasta el final, como hace la gente que conserva la esperanza de poder seguir un camino distinto.

En su caso, el vóley profesional.

–Oikawa, sal ya –suspira sin girarse–. El sigilo no es lo tuyo. Y tampoco puedes llevar quince minutos buscando un libro.

–No me estoy escondiendo de ti –azorado.

–No he dicho que estuvieras escondiéndote de mí.

–Claro que lo has dicho.

–No lo he hecho.

–Siempre haces eso, Iwa-chan –bufa, apareciendo de sopetón detrás de una estantería–. Decir las cosas sin decirlas.

Podría rebatirle, pero en lugar de eso se hace a un lado para que Oikawa tome asiento. El gesto es bastante transparente y sin embargo, Oikawa elige quedarse de pie.

–¿Has puesto Educación Física a la cabeza? –cambio de tema. Lee por encima de su hombro la lista de titulaciones que le interesan a Iwaizumi. Escritas del uno al ocho, por orden de preferencia–. Pensaba que te llamaría más la atención Educación o Trabajo Social.

Ya, _bueno_.

 _Al parecer no nos conocemos tanto como creíamos._

Han pasado tres días. Desde _aquello_. La idea sigue sonándole marciana a más no poder, se le atraganta y le resulta difícil de digerir, porque Oikawa es de las pocas constantes que ha habido desde siempre en su vida, y que de repente quiera _besarlo_ destroza un montón de esquemas preestablecidos que Iwaizumi nunca se había cuestionado, como nadie se cuestiona que la gravedad atrae los objetos hacia el suelo.

–Pues ya ves –masculla, sin poder mirarlo a la cara, porque si lo hace sus ojos se van a detener más de medio segundo en sus labios y todo va a ser más confuso de lo que ya es–. Supongo que todos hacemos cosas inesperadas.

Oikawa se encoge de hombros. Se ha hecho algo en el pelo. Una especie de tupé despeinado, seguramene en un intento de irle cogiendo el tranquillo al que lleva su personaje durante los números.

No le queda _mal_. Y es _raro_ pensar en ello, porque Iwaizumi nunca ha entrado a valorar cómo le sienta a Oikawa la ropa que se pone o lo que se hace en las greñas. Son cosas que suceden sin que él sea plenamente consciente de ellas, como el crecimiento de las uñas o el movimiento que hacen los girasoles a lo largo del día para seguir al astro rey.

–Yo solo voy a llenar una casilla.

Tampoco había pensado en que el olor de su _aftershave_ siempre es el mismo. Iwaizumi siempre utiliza el que su padre haya encontrado de oferta ese mes en el supermercado, pero Oikawa debe tener una marca fetiche o algo así. Algo como lo que le pasa a su madre con su _Hanami_ de _Annayake,_ su perfume favorito.

–¿Medicina?

O en lo considerado que es (viniendo de él) que no arrastre la silla para no hacer ruido. Teniendo en cuenta que están los dos solos. Y que Oikawa nunca desperdicia una oportunidad para irritarlo.

–No me veo estudiando otra cosa.

–Lo sé.

Al final, Oikawa toma asiento a su lado, en la misma mesa de la biblioteca, y extrae su propio formulario a medio rellenar de la carpeta que lleva bajo el brazo, cogiéndole prestado un boli a Iwaizumi con tal de no tener que buscar el estuche dentro de la mochila. Le roza el meñique al quitárselo de entre los dedos y es _absurdo_.

Se han _besado_ e Iwaizumi no puede dejar de darle vueltas ni de preguntarse por qué no están hablando de ello. Por qué Oikawa actúa como si no fuera un pensamiento que le infecta la sangre y lo desvela por las noches.

–Tengo que irme –dice Iwaizumi con tosquedad, recogiendo sus cosas–. Quiero hablar con el profesor de gimnasia y con Irihata antes de entregar mi solicitud.

–Claro –responde Oikawa, mordisqueando la tapa de su _Dr. Grip_ azul. Tal y como Iwaizumi siempre le gruñe que no haga–. ¿Nos vemos luego? Para ensayar.

–Sí.

–Guay.

Será _capullo._

No. Nada de _guay_. Es que _no._

Iwaizumi se niega.

– _Oikawa_ –farfulla, haciendo el amago de cogerlo del brazo, sin llegar a tocarle, porque ahora todo es diferente y no sabe hasta qué punto–, ¿recuerdas cuando empezaste a escuchar pop y descubriste a Katy Perry y a _I kissed a girl_ y te pasaste dos putos meses cacareando sobre las posibles implicaciones personales y mediáticas del mensaje?

Oikawa esboza una sonrisa extraña, como si además de eso, acabara de acordarse de lo obsesionado que estuvo por esa época con las pulseras de botones y con Anatomía de Grey, y de las batallas a base de globos de agua en las que se enzarzaba con Iwaizumi en el jardín trasero de casa, o de las meriendas viendo _Spiderman_ en cinta de vídeo.

–Cómo olvidarlo.

–De puta madre. ¿Y ahora que me has besado a mí no tienes nada que decir?

De alguna manera, decirlo en voz alta lo vuelve más real. _Me has besado, tonto del culo._ Más sólido y consistente.

A Oikawa se le dilatan las pupilas. Le sucede a veces, pero es la primera vez que Iwaizumi se pregunta por qué. Qué estará viendo en él que le hace tragar saliva y contraatacar.

–Depende. ¿Piensas sacar un álbum próximamente?

–Puede. Probablemente le ponga "Mi mejor amigo tiene un sentido del humor de mierda".

–Vaya, suena bastante a resentimiento y a revancha personal. ¿Te has inspirado en Taylor Swift?

Ahora sí que lo toca.

Y lo mira. Buscando esa miradita de sabiondo recalcitrante que ahora no encuentra.

Despacio.

Le aprieta la mano sobre el pupitre y con la otra le da un golpecito en la rodilla.

–Oikawa –casi lo implora–, háblame. Por favor.

Lo ve intentarlo.

Hacer acopio de sinceridad.

De valor.

Hasta ponerse rojo de la angustia.

–Es que –titubea, apartando la vista, frunciendo los labios– no sé qué puedo decirte para que no salgas corriendo, o te quedes y me prometas que todo va a seguir igual, pero nos acabemos distanciando en cuestión de semanas.

–Eh –lo llama Iwaizumi, bajito–, no voy a salir corriendo. Ni tampoco voy a apartarme de ti.

Tarda un poco en comprender que no es una mentira para que desembuche. Que lo dice de verdad. _Pase lo que pase. Sea lo que sea._

A Oikawa se le desprende otro mechón del tupé. Le cae sobre los ojos chocolate. Son de ese color. A Iwaizumi nunca se le había ocurrido.

Huele a libros viejos que se han mezclado con ediciones recién sacadas de la imprenta. A polvo acumulado en lámparas y a pino.

–Me da un miedo enorme –prosigue– echar la vista atrás el verano que viene y darme cuenta de que nos hemos convertido en dos desconocidos, Iwa-chan. Sé que tú estás seguro de que no nos puede pasar algo como eso. No a nosotros. Pero puede que lo que vamos a estudiar cambie la forma que tenemos de ver algunas cosas. Puede que la gente que vamos a conocer nos haga mella, y ocupe la mitad del tiempo que estamos acostumbrados a pasar juntos, y nos perdamos poco a poco cómo el otro se va convirtiendo en una persona distinta. Puede que nos empiece a dar corte llamarnos si lo que tenemos que contarnos no es realmente importante, y que eventualmente dejemos de hacerlo, aunque tengamos una gran noticia que compartir con el otro. Puede que un día me mires y te preguntes "¿seríamos amigos si nos hubiésemos conocido ahora?", y la respuesta sea no. Y eres mi amigo y mi compañero y _Hajime_ , me gustas _tanto_ que no sé si voy a poder soportarlo.

Tiene que dejar de hablar porque se le va la voz, e Iwaizumi querría no insistir pero tiene que hacerlo.

–Te gusto.

Oikawa bufa un resoplido de risa amarga.

–Me gustas –repite, derrotado.

–Me has besado –Iwaizumi parpadea– porque te _gusto_.

Le gusta a Oikawa Tooru. Él. Y por eso lo ha besado.

Es... una explicación bastante sencilla, en realidad.

A Iwaizumi no le parece un disparate.

Oikawa se pasa una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo más todavía. Nervioso.

–Tengo que admitir –junta las palmas de las manos a la altura de la barbilla– que me había preparado para una reacción mucho más dramática.

–Yo también –confiesa Iwaizumi. Y le pone a Oikawa el folio bajo la nariz–, pero lo primero es lo primero.

* * *

 **O** ikawa tarda menos de un minuto en completar su formulario, porque lleva meses sabiendo a cuál va a ir, así que lo único que tiene que hacer es firmar, poner la fecha y especificar la licenciatura en la que quiere meterse.

Van juntos a la Sala de Profesores y, tras consultarle al de gimnasia un par de cuestiones, Iwaizumi cabecea en dirección a Oikawa para que se marchen.

Debería sentirse incómodo o como mínimo, en shock por estar arrastrando los pies junto a su mejor amigo. Con su nada despreciable historial de novias y ligues y su heterosexualidad. Y ese beso que se han dado.

Pero no. Es como mudarse al piso de arriba, abrir la puerta y encontrarte con que, salvo algunos detalles, es casi una réplica exacta de aquel en el que llevas años viviendo.

–Esto es lo que va a pasar –asevera con voz grave cuando salen al patio–. Vamos a pillar una caja de esos donuts con dos toneladas de azúcar por centímetro cúbico a los que Irihata nos ha prohibido acercarnos entre semana y voy a hacerte unas preguntas. Y necesito que seas completamente sincero conmigo.

–Vale –coincide Oikawa–. Sinceridad. Puedo hacer eso.

–Buen chico.

Lo escucha atragantarse.

–No digas eso.

Iwaizumi arquea las cejas.

–¿Por qué no?

Por toda respuesta, Oikawa le dedica una mirada inescrutable.

–Porque me gusta.

–Ah. Ya.

Iwaizumi no sabe qué hacer con esa información. Puede imaginarse en qué contexto le gusta, pero le hace sentir inadecuado e indecente. Le hace preguntarse qué otras cosas habrá estado diciéndole a Oikawa sin tener ni idea de la reacción que estaba provocando en él. Desde cuándo.

No hablan mucho durante el resto del camino. Encuentran abierto el _konbini_ que suelen frecuentar desde primero, pescan una caja de donuts con azúcar y otra de chocolate blanco y se pelean porque ambos quieren pagar. Tras una ronda al piedra, papel y tijeras, Oikawa saca papel e Iwaizumi piedra y vuelven a mosquearse porque Oikawa se empeña en que quien gana, paga.

–Quien pierde se lleva la penalización. Eso ha sido así de toda la vida.

–Bueno, pero podemos cambiar las reglas –insiste Oikawa, e Iwaizumi va a contestarle que últimamente no hacen otra cosa que cambiarlas, pero se calla–. ¿Y si pagas tú los de azúcar y yo los de chocolate?

Va a protestar, pero la propuesta de Oikawa es razonable y él quiere salir de ahí cuanto antes.

–De acuerdo –claudica.

Van a parar al parque de arena que hay justo enfrente. La segunda vez que se emborracharon en casa de Makki, Iwaizumi acabó tan desfasado que Oikawa logró convencerlo de tirarse por el único tobogán que había, y acabaron arrollando a un vagabundo que dormitaba en la desembocadura.

Se dejan caer en el banco que hay justo delante, y que hace años no parecía tan diminuto.

–Vale –carraspea Iwaizumi, tamborileando con los dedos en el cartón amarillo–. No vas a probar bocado, ¿verdad?

–No lo sé –reconoce Oikawa–. Puede que sí, si la conversación asombrosamente acaba tomando un rumbo que no me rompa el corazón.

–No voy a romperte el corazón.

–Ya –susurra Oikawa, rasgando por inercia el plástico que envuelve el envase–. En fin. Ahora mismo estoy como Watari antes de un examen, así que los donuts van a tener que esperar.

Iwaizumi fija la vista en el balancín desgastado que hay junto al tobogán. Le recuerda a una época más sencilla y redonda.

–¿Un examen? ¿En serio? Para estar colado por mí me asocias con cosas bastante negativas.

Oikawa deja escapar un "uuuuuuh" acompañado de un ademán expansivo con los brazos. Fastidiado.

– _Por favor._ No estoy colado por ti.

Tal vez esto sea más sencillo de lo que Oikawa se ha convencido que es.

–¿No? –pregunta, con curiosidad genuina.

Oikawa se rasca la nuca.

–Es que suena fatal. Como a beber los vientos por ti. No sé.

Beber los vientos.

–Quería saber –retoma Iwaizumi, tratando de ignorar la intensidad de esa expresión. Apartando los ojos del balancín y mirándolo a él– qué es exactamente lo que puedo hacer.

Oikawa pestañea. Fuera de juego.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Iwaizumi toma aire. Se insufla una determinación hueca y blanda, como la gelatina.

–Cuando me miras –dice–, ¿crees que serías más feliz si... nos besuqueáramos? O yo qué sé.

Una racha débil de viento levanta una capa fina de arena que les ensucia los zapatos.

–Sí –responde, y por un momento parece que no va a añadir nada más–. _Bueno._

–Qué.

–Nos imagino haciendo algo más que besuquearnos.

A Iwaizumi se le seca la boca. Se le amontonan los latidos y no entiende cómo debería sentirse. Porque Oikawa piensa en algo más que besarlo y nota la cara caliente cuando trata de ponerle nombre a lo que podría querer.

–Joder.

–Pero no cambiaría nada más. –Se apresura a añadir–. De hecho, estoy hablando de un supuesto muy utópico. En el que... vaya, a ti te apetece hacerme lo mismo. No aspiraba a cambiar nada, Iwa-chan –chasquea la lengua–. Ni siquiera debería... era de noche, tú estabas más guapo de lo normal y de repente me di cuenta de que nunca volvería a tener una posibilidad como esa. Pensaba que si acabábamos separándonos podría conformarme con recordar que habíamos escenificado algo precioso. Dos personas que no esperaban encontrarse, pero que lo hicieron en circunstancias adversas y les salió bien.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez que piensas demasiado?

Oikawa se ríe. Flojito. Sin muchas ganas.

–Alguna vez, sí.

Para su desconcierto, Oikawa termina de rajar el plástico, saca una rosquilla de chocolate del interior y le da un mordisco.

–¿Te ha entrado hambre?

Se limita a encogerse de hombros.

–Ahora es cuando me juras amistad eterna y me pides disculpas por no poder ofrecerme nada más, y yo te llamo imbécil por insinuar que tu amistad no es más que suficiente para mí. Es mejor curarse en salud y doparme a calorías para prevenir el bajón. Ya sabes, colocarte protecciones sabiendo que te vas a caer de la bici.

Ahora le toca a Iwaizumi reírse. Abre su caja y extrae un bollo que muerde hasta que las comisuras se le llenan de azúcar.

–Te encanta adelantarte a los acontecimientos.

– _Vale._ –Lo corta Oikawa, ceñudo, porque no está seguro de estar captándolo–. ¿Te importa explicarte? Porque básicamente me estoy abriendo como un piñón y sufriendo como un perro y tú estás siendo enigmático y actuando como si nada de esto te sorprendiera.

–Me sorprende que quieras meterme mano.

Oikawa niega con la cabeza, incrédulo, y el tupé termina de caérsele.

–Pues esa es, en mi opinión, la parte menos sorprendente de todas. ¿Tú te has visto?

–La pregunta es, ¿me has visto tú a mí? –replica Iwaizumi, chupándose el azúcar de los dedos–. Solo para asegurarme; cuando fantaseas conmigo no omites el hecho de que tengo polla, ¿verdad? Porque esa es la clase de historia turbia que acaba con uno de los dos suicidándose.

Oikawa se queda boquiabierto.

–El concepto que tienes de mí es horrible e indignante.

–No me has contestado.

– _Por Dios Santo_ , Iwa-chan –resopla Oikawa, y hacía tiempo que Iwaizumi no lo veía tan enfadado–. ¿Cómo voy a...? Tengo muy presente tu anatomía, maldita sea.

–Bien –concluye Iwaizumi, levantando su caja en son de paz. Oikawa le pasa la de chocolate blanco y él le da la de azúcar–. Pues... puede intentarse.

Oikawa, que hasta hace medio segundo se disponía a hincarle el diente a su primer donut de azúcar, se queda con la boca en forma de "o" y el bollo suspendido en el aire.

–¿Perdón?

Iwaizumi no puede creerse que vaya a decir lo que está a punto de decir.

–No besas mal –admite, tragando masa industrial y crema de cacao y orgullo y un temor emocionado que se le agazapa dentro del estómago–. Supongo. Y a lo mejor el resto de... _cosas_ tampoco se te dan fatal.

–Iwa-chan –inquiere Oikawa, subiendo los pies al banco y apartando la caja de rosquillas–, tienes que aclarar como ya mismo lo que me estás diciendo, porque me estoy haciendo ilusiones y me está atacando la misma sensación que tuvo Miss Colombia cuando le quitaron el título de Miss Universo para dárselo a Miss Filipinas. –Le asesta un puñetazo sin fuerza en el centro del pecho–. No me hagas eso, Iwa-chan. No me conviertas en Míster Universo cuando ya tenía asumido que no lo era.

–Cállate. –Le pide Iwaizumi, haciendo lo propio con sus donuts y cogiéndole la cara con los dedos pringosos y el cuello sudado de calor–. No sé muy bien cómo hacer esto, ¿vale?

Oikawa se estremece bajo su tacto. Como si le doliera.

–Vas bien.

Se le rompe la voz y a Iwaizumi se le queda tatuada en los tímpanos, reverberando mientras se detiene un momento para sentir el aliento de Oikawa y la punta de su nariz contra la suya, dudando en medio del parque antes de comerse un último centímetro y besarle en los labios dulces, manchados de migas y de cosas que nunca había probado.

* * *

 **D** esde que su dinámica comenzó a sufrir cambios tiene la sensación de ir por el instituto con un cartel que reza "I kissed Oikawa and I liked it", aunque si alguien nota que algo es distinto entre ellos, no comenta nada al respecto. Y lo más pasmoso de todo es que de hacerlo a Iwaizumi le importaría un bledo. Oikawa siempre ha sido alguien por quien ha sacado pecho, en plan Will Smith señalando a su esposa en las galas, y ahora no va a ser menos. Sabe que son imaginaciones suyas, pero le parece que todo el mundo lo mira y lo _sabe_. Lo que hacen. Lo que se _dicen_. Al principio cuando sus padres no estaban en casa. Luego con el pestillo echado y Takeru jugando a la Play en el salón. Después dando gracias a que llevan tres años siendo los últimos en salir del vestuario, de modo que a nadie le extraña que sean ellos quienes cierren el club por las noches.

–Últimamente llegas muy tarde a casa. –Le sonríe, apoyándolo contra una taquilla con pereza. Acostumbrándose más y más a tomarse esas licencias, a estirar los límites de su espacio personal–. Oikawa Tooru; la mayoría del colegio cree que es un alumno y un deportista ejemplar y un chico decente y en el fondo los tiene a todos engañados.

–Ya. Sí. Me he perdido desde "últimamente".

La mitad de las veces, para más inri, es Iwaizumi quien lo busca.

* * *

 **L** os disfraces están finiquitados cinco días antes de la obra, y todo el equipo parece conforme, aunque nadie se acostumbra a ver a Makki con barba.

–No me puedo creer que te hayas sacado la foto grupal _así_ –inquiere Iwaizumi esa noche, esbozando una sonrisilla malintencionada y sorbiendo granizada de limón. Han acampado en el jardín de Oikawa, para celebrar que los cuatro han aprobado los exámenes. Fuera de la caseta se oye el rumor acuoso de la vieja fuente de piedra, acompañado del canto de un pequeño coro de cigarras. La cabeza apoyada sobre el abdomen de Oikawa, que se apunta a la cara con un ventilador portátil, muerto de calor–. Nah. A quién quiero engañar. Me gustaría poder meterme contigo, pero sería una hipocresía.

Oikawa se rasca bajo las clavículas. Ha perdido la cuenta del número de mosquitos que le han picado entre ayer y hoy. Siempre le pasa igual. Es como un imán para ellos.

Tal vez debería pensar en comprarse algo. Ha leído que la citronela tiene muchas propiedades, y que huele a fresco y a cítrico.

–¿De verdad? Juraría que estabas a punto de intentar ofenderme –comenta Makki, dándose aire con un abanico que les ha prestado la madre de Oikawa–. Y digo intentar porque me adoro tanto que ni siquiera el Titán Colosal podría hacerle un rasguño a mi muralla de amor propio.

–A mí me gusta –interviene Oikawa, pinchándole con el dedo el vello corto y fuerte que le ha cubierto la mandíbula–. No sabía que fuera pelirrojo.

–Es lo que tienen los genes paternos –suspira Makki, pellizcándose el mentón–, aunque a diferencia del de mi viejo, mi pelamen crece a paso de tortuga. Es como si me hubiera afeitado hace tres días.

–No te rayes –sentencia Mattsun, mirando entretenido la foto que se han sacado los cuatro con sus gorros de graduación. Los brazos concatenados sobre los hombros e Iwaizumi de puntillas para que la diferencia de altura no sea tan notoria como a él le parece que es–. Te sienta genial.

–Lo sé.

La foto del equipo también ha salido bastante aceptable, y la que se ha sacado cada uno con su clase igual. No queda mucho más por hacer, en realidad. La cover de _The greatest show_ está terminada y han comprobado que no hay problemas de acústica en el pabellón en el que van a actuar. Manejan la coreografía al dedillo, el trapecio va como la seda y las bolsas de confeti de colores y de arena están preparadas en el almacén del instituto. Mañana a primera hora esparcerán la arena por el suelo de parqué y colgarán en la entrada del polideportivo el rótulo y la pequeña carpa circense que han hecho entre todos con carpas recicladas.

No falta nada.

La luna sale de su escondite tras de una nube. Como si se hubiera vestido de plata, oculta por un biombo, y ahora le hubiese llegado el turno de brillar.

–Makki, Mattsun –carraspea Oikawa, apagando el ventilador–. Iwa-chan y yo estamos saliendo – y quiere terminar la frase ahí _pero_ –. Creo.

Lo suelta como si nada. Como si acabara de sentenciar que a la granizada le falta hielo o que tendrían que haber exprimido limones menos verdes.

Y sin embargo, lo único que a Iwaizumi le da por decir es "cómo que _crees_ , pringado".

Makki y Mattsun se miran como diciendo "ya era hora" y son todavía más escuetos que Oikawa.

–Lo sé.

Hablan a la vez y antes de que Iwaizumi pueda procesar lo que acaba de pasar, Makki vocifera "montañaaaa" y él y Mattsun se les tiran encima, y parece que siempre van a ser así; una risa infinita y joven, y la luna pálida reflejada en la mirada.

* * *

 **E** l primer número es _Rewrite the stars,_ y aunque Iwaizumi se había hecho una idea de cuánta gente se había congregado para verlos, el bullicio que lo recibe al salir del vestuario es ensordecedor, y lo sobrecoge un poco. Los del equipo de audiovisuales han encendido los focos blancos, y todos apuntan hacia él, que básicamente presenta a su equipo, explica lo que van a hacer y se despide momentáneamente del público con un "esperamos que os guste" y un "gracias por haber venido".

–Podrías haberles insultado –comenta Oikawa en cuanto Iwaizumi vuelve al vestuario a buscarlo. Los demás están en el de chicas, porque como todavía no les toca salir disponen de unos minutos extra para terminar de retocar algunos detalles en los guantes, los broches y los tocados, y prefieren dejarles espacio para que se concentren. Oikawa lo mira de arriba hacia abajo. Y de abajo hacia arriba. Pestañeando una sola vez. Muy sutil. Lleva un chaleco negro a juego con el pantalón, una camisa blanca y formal de manga larga y el pelo peinado hacia atrás, esta vez impecable–, que no se habrían dado ni cuenta.

Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros. Más a gusto de lo que se esperaba, enfundado en la licra malva que le llega desde el tobillo hasta la cadera. Un pañuelo rosa atado y fijado al cabello con horquillas, porque cuando debatieron el tema se negó a dejar que Makki le tiñera como a un caniche y la peluca le picaba, así que optaron por algo más sencillo. Tiene vendas en las manos y en los pies, y protecciones de rodilla para abajo. Y un tatuaje de henna que le nace por encima del coxis y va a morir entre los omóplatos.

–No todos son como tú.

Oikawa le sonríe como si le hubiera hecho un cumplido, e Iwaizumi se pregunta si eso es lo que acaba de hacer. Cambia el peso de una pierna a otra.

–He estado pensando que al final, con un poco de suerte –musita Oikawa, poniéndose de pie, sonrojado como pocas veces lo ha visto–. Tal vez no tenga que despertarme en mi cama dentro de unos años y recordar con nostalgia lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

–Te despertarás –corrobora Iwaizumi, dando un paso hacia él. Tendiéndole la mano cubierta de vendajes– y dirás algo poético como "Iwa-chan, antes no se te caía la baba en la almohada", y yo me levantaré a poner la cafetera en el fogón solo para que dejes de sobarme la espalda con los pies helados.

Oikawa ni siquiera intenta engañarse diciéndole que venga ya, él no habla _así._

–Me gusta ese futuro.

El beso es corto. Más nariz contra nariz y frente contra frente que labios contra labios.

–¿Vamos?

Es una pregunta retórica y Oikawa lo sabe. Mete los dedos entre los de Iwa-chan y le guiña el ojo, como si fueran a encaramarse a un galeón y surcar el mar e ilustrar una travesura, de esas que marcan un antes y un después.

–Por supuesto.

No se sueltan al llegar al escenario.

* * *

 **Ú** ltima actuación.

La gente los escucha antes de verlos. Pisadas sincronizadas y potentes estrellándose contra el piso. Un coro de nueve voces masculinas rasgando la atmósfera cargada.

Bastón en mano, es Kyoutani quien emerge primero entre la bruma de hielo seco. Cortesía del club de artes escénicas.

Ataviado de rojo, dorado y negro. La chistera sombreándole los ojos aguileños.

– _Colossal we come these renegades in the ring!_

El timbre ronco y firme se derrama por los altavoces, hecho de miel amarga y purpurina, y le granjea una ovación unánime. Iwaizumi no puede verle la cara desde el trapecio, pero por el pequeño respingo que sacude a Kyoutani, apuesta a que esa reacción era la última que esperaba.

– _Where the lost get found in the crowd of the circus king!_

Unas seis personas se levantan como resortes en medio de la conmoción. Iwaizumi distingue el tono de una mujer aullando con histeria "¡ese es mi hijo!" junto a unos chicos que alternan silbidos estrangulados con berridos eufóricos del palo sofisticado de "EL PUTO AMO".

Divisa cómo alza el bastón en su dirección. El orgullo recorriéndole las venas por primera vez.

Salvo Iwaizumi, que planea a varios metros, el resto aparece corriendo detrás de él, uniéndose a la canción.

– _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya! It's only this moment, don't care what comes after!_

Giran a su alrededor como si fuera el núcleo de un sistema solar y ellos los planetas, y Kyoutani traza una circunferencia con el brazo. Se quita la chistera justo cuando empieza a caer confeti. Millones de colores en suspensión, vibrando con una música que ordena a sus espectadores rendirse y dejarse cegar.

– _It's blinding, outshining anything that you know! Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go!_

Iwaizumi desciende hasta ellos solo para volver a subir como un fuego articial, ganándose una ovación que muere solo para ser reemplazada por otra en cuanto Mattsun y Watari corren hacia Makki y Kindaichi, que los están esperando para darles impulso. Se apoyan en las manos de sus compañeros, saltando y haciendo una voltereta que les ha costado varias caídas aparatosas sacar adelante.

– _Where it's covered in all the colored lights!_ _Where the runaways are running the night!_ _Impossible comes true, it's taking over you!_ _Oh, this is the greatest show!_

Hablan sobre no venirse abajo, sobre un sol que no puede pararles. Los brazos en cruz y las sonrisas empezando a florecerles en el rostro. Invencibles. Hasta los del equipo de fútbol los contemplan desde una esquina con la boca entreabierta.

E Iwaizumi entiende el pavor que siente Oikawa ante la idea de perderles.

– _It's everything you ever want... It's everything you ever need... And it's here right in front of you... This is where you wanna be!_

La chistera pasa de mano en mano. Desde el pie de Kindaichi, que ha logrado hacer el pino sin tambalearse, pasando por Iwaizumi, que baja unos metros para recogerla en cuanto Mattsun la arroja al aire, terminando en Makki, que la atrapa en plena caída y se la tiende a Kyoutani.

– _This is where you wanna be!_

Si bien Kyoutani posee un matiz de tenor, Makki se las arregla para sonar como una maldita soprano. Iwaizumi ya se sabe las grabaciones al dedillo, pero a pesar de ello se le ponen los pelos como escarpias, y casi nota cómo la Tierra detiene su rotación mientras su amigo golpea una nota imposible y le regala una reverencia al público, que enmudece y traga saliva.

– _When it's covered in all the colored lights! Where the runaways are running the night! Impossible comes true, it's taking over you!_

Kyoutani sale disparado hacia uno de los laterales, levantando una ola de murmullos que se preguntan a dónde va, y que se convierten en una exclamación colectiva en cuanto ven deslizarse a Oikawa sobre la arena, de rodillas y vestido igual que él. Carmesí y oro sobre el pecho.

– _Oh, this is the greatest show!_

Se queda al frente de todos sus compañeros, dirigiéndolos como el director de orquesta que es.

– _We light it up, we won't come down,_ _a_ _nd the sun can't stop us now!_ _Watching it come true, it's taking over you!_

Iwaizumi abandona por fin el trapecio, aterrizando justo junto a Oikawa, que parece estar conteniendo la tentación de reírse. De restregarle lo grandioso que sabía que iba a ser todo esto. Sus dos voces resuenan más alto que las del resto, como en la película, pero en lugar de retroceder, Iwaizumi se queda a su lado. Porque así lo han pactado.

Porque así lo han hecho siempre.

– _'Cause everything you want is right in front of you! And you see the impossible is coming true! And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah!_

Le dicen a todos que todo lo que quieren lo tienen justo ante sus ojos. Que lo imposible se hace realidad, y que no hay muros que puedan detenerlos, y lo mejor de todo es que lo dicen de verdad. Oikawa le rodea la espalda desnuda con la mano mientras el estribillo final se repite _in crescendo._ Lo levanta y lo suelta. El equipo se mezcla y vuelve a expandirse en un uno para todos y todos para una memorable, abriendo un último pasillo para Oikawa, que cruza entre Mattsun y Makki para cogerlo a él de la mano y sostenerlo contra su cuerpo hasta que los últimos acordes se derritan. Como han ensayado. _  
_  
 _–_ _This is the greatest show!_

En la función final, Iwaizumi le respira contra el oído.

–¿Nunca te has percatado –se hace oír por encima del estruendo, por encima de todo– de que en _Rewrite the stars_ Zendaya y Zac Efron no se besan?

– _This is the greatest show!_

Y Oikawa deja escapar una carcajada perpleja. Fascinada.

–Pues es verdad.

– _This is the greatest show!_

Iwaizumi le contesta "pero al final de _The greatest show_ sí que lo hacen" y se estira para besarle en la boca. Desternillándose. Bajo los focos y la lluvia de papel. El pabellón se viene abajo, Makki exclama "VOY A LLORAR MUY FUERTE" y a partir de ahí, el show continúa pero se convierte en algo nuevo y glorioso.

– _This is the greatest show!_

Algo suyo.

* * *

 _The show must go on!_

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Merry:** ¡gracias a ti por leer! A mí hubo cosas de la peli que me pareció que podrían haber desarrollado o solucionado mejor, pero la coreografía, el vestuario y la banda sonora me encantaron (L). Si te animas, ya me dirás qué te pareció a ti c: ¡Nos leemos!

 **LanaRanja:** AY, qué me encantan los comentarios como el tuyo ;A; Me hace mucha ilusión saber qué puntos concretos os han gustado. JAJAJA lo de la palmada en el culo te ha llegado hondo xD en mi defensa diré que es un gesto muy recurrente en las amistades heterosexuales que conozco, claro que es muy posible que los japoneses se corten más (aunque después en los animes ambientados en Japón los personajes son unos sinvergüenzas JAJAJA). Lo de tu aula apestando a pies me ha matado; quién nos dice que Mattsun no es como Hiroshi Nohara y tiene dos bombas nuclares por pezuñas (?). Esto te va a encantar: los métodos que le he puesto a Iwaizumi para calmarse los he sacado de un blog DE VERDAD. Amemos Internet. Recuerdo cuando el churri y yo nos compramos unos cactus y buscamos información para mantenerlos y encontramos un foro de amantes de los cactus que se denominaban a sí mismos _cactuseros_ y tenían unas conversaciones superintensas. Sobre _El Gran Showman_ te digo lo mismo que a Merry; hay gente que la ama de pies a cabeza. Yo te recomiendo que la veas sin esperar mucha profundidad por parte de la trama. TODOS QUEREMOS VER A KYOUTANI DE HOMBRE-PERRO, PERO SOLO OIKAWA LO DICE (¿?). Todavía no he decidido de qué color puede ser la barba de Makki, porque tengo el headcanon de que se tiñe el pelo, así que el vello facial le saldría de un color distinto al de la cabeza. Se lo podemos teñir también ´u` Respecto a Iwaizumi siendo bueno en todos los deportes, CREO que he encontrado uno que podría no dársele también **insertar referencia salvaje a Confeti rosa** A Kyoutani tenía unas ganas locas de escribirlo. Es un personaje del que hay poco material, y tiene pinta de ser un risas, así que estoy contenta de que te hayan gustado sus partes nun Y sí, entendiste bien; Iwaizumi cogió en volandas a Oikawa para subirlo a la cama (L). Sí, a Oikawa le gusta que Iwaizumi se quite el cinturón. Muy normal y amistoso todo. E Iwaizumi da por hecho que Oikawa es bueno en la cama. De nuevo, todo normal y corriente. La referencia al Capitán América es que Steve Rogers tiene por costumbre llamarle la atención a sus aliados cuando los escucha decir alguna palabrota o algo inapropiado. En inglés les chista "language!" y en castellano "¡esa boca!". Hombre, yo intento suplir el angst característico del IwaOi con mi humor de pacotilla y mis tramas tipo _New Girl,_ pero que no meta un poco de drama cuando la historia tiene lugar durante su último mes en el instituto es pedirle peras al olmo jojojojoj que por cierto, ya os daré un tirón de orejas por Facebook PERO hay que leer las notas y el summary, cristianos míos. Esto no es un oneshot, es un twoshot. Si en HSM pueden gastar tanto presupuesto en sus musicales, aquí también. Que los del Seijoh son unos ricachones (?). Hasta Tsukishima los llama "niños ricos" en el doblaje castellano xD KYOUTANI TIENE UNA VOZ MUY BONICA. Seguro que si buscamos, encontramos vídeos de su seiyū cantando (L). Espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte C: ¡Un besote!

 **Guest:** ¡muchas gracias por leer! :D JAJAJA a mí el IwaOi me encanta en todas sus formas (L), pero me alegro de que te haya gustado que quede en un medioromance c: ¡Hasta pronto!

 **NeKoT:** ¡me alegro de que te haya gustado! ;w; Si no estás inspirada para ver la peli entera, en Youtube ya han filtrado el momento de la coreografía (tanto de esta canción como de _This is me_ ), por si quieres verlo (L). Aquí tienes la segunda parte; muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar nun

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? Confieso que he flipado un poco porque los vídeos de la película han empezado a filtrarse en Youtube esta semana, y yo no recordaba que en la última escena hubiese elefantes y caballos JAJAJA así que lo de nuestros niños ha sido en plan low cost :´D Si os apetece, agregadme a Facebook para futuros fics IwaOi (L)~_


End file.
